Her Fractured Reality
by AutobotBecks
Summary: Set during Sally's time with Donna, a part of the time before she managed to escape.


Her Fractured Reality

BLB - I am WAY late to the Being Human fandom and honestly this is one of the only fics I'm going to write for this show (but I could be wrong). I just thought that no one really touched on Sally's struggle with Donna, since I'm sure she tried to get out of there almost everyday. I do not own Being Human, if I did it would still be going now and Season four would have a DVD release.

Peace and Love to all.

They had been at this for weeks, it was the same thing every day with Sally. Donna was growing tired of the same routine; waiting for Sally to change their reality and for the array of questions to begin again, the former ghost's arguments about making it out of here and eventually going into a panic and ripping the world around them apart.

Today she brought them back here, the house that Sally died in and the place where she crossed paths with her friends; but this time the witch wouldn't let Sally trick herself into thinking that her friends were really here with them. The other ghost was lying on the couch and hadn't opened her eyes yet, it was like Sally couldn't care less about where they were.

"Come on Sally," Donna shouted, "You can't lay there and ignore me forever."

When she heard Donna's voice Sally snapped up and stared at the witch in shock. "You can't be here," Sally stated in disbelief, "Josh! Aidan! Nora! Anybody, family meeting!"

"They aren't here Sally," Donna explained, "Because none of this is real."

"What are you talking about?" Sally paced around the couch, taking in every inch of the place with her eyes.

"Do you not remember any of this?" Donna questioned motioning around the world around them, "Your death spot is even still here, like you forgot how me and you ended up here together in the first place." The witch finally stood up and went over to Sally before wrapping her arms around her, like she had when Sally was dragged through the place where her head cracked on the tile.

Sally began to struggle and thrash in her arms, the girl was beginning to catch up with Donna again. "I don't want to be here with you," the ghost nearly cried at her captor.

"You think I don't already know that? We've had this discussion; you just refuse to remember it. It's really frustrating having to explain this to you over and over again," Donna sighed.

"What do you mean?" Sally asked, putting up her arms in defeat.

"Start asking your questions again," Donna demanded.

"What are we doing here?" Sally waved her arms at her surrounding, "If this isn't my house then where is this?"

"We are here because the two of us are too dangerous to be in the real world," Donna answered, "This is a place in between, removed from the world to keep it safe from us, mostly you."

"What did I ever do to you Donna?" Sally screamed, "Are you really that mad that I blew you up? I was only protecting myself, since you were going to eat me."

Donna chuckled, "What you did to me, I don't blame you for. It should have happened a long time ago. What I'm talking about is the magic. For whatever reason, you and I share magic and with your track record of screwing everything up, you running around with magic is a huge risk."

"You don't think I can handle it?" Sally asked.

"Exactly and I know you can't handle it," Donna explained, "That is why we're here, at least until I can figure out a way to take us both out."

"That's your plan? Just wait me out until you find a magical way to kill us both?" Sally was beginning to shake again, "How do you know that I won't find a way out first?"

"The same way I know I'll have to explain this to you again tomorrow," Donna answered plainly wringing her hands, "This has happened every day since I brought you here. We've been here for two and a half almost three months, each day when I tell you the truth you freak out, everything changes around us and when you come back to you've blocked everything out. Sally, you build whatever reality makes you feel better, most of the time it's this house and usually you make doubles of your friends to trick yourself into believing you are still at home with them."

"I will get out of here," Sally vowed, "Tell me everything, I want to know."

"Fine." Donna sat down on the couch and waited for Sally to take the spot next to her. "You want the truth? Sally, you cheated death, no one that sees a door is supposed to pass them up. Even after that you made a deal with me and broke the one rule I gave you, which resulted in your second death. That in and of itself puts the universe at risk, there's a balance for a reason and it can only bend so far before it snaps and chaos ensues. I feel for you, only in death did you find something that brought you to life, it's why you bring us back here. The house kept you anchored before but now, your friends are what has you holding onto a plain where you don't belong anymore. Sally, you just want to get back to your friends; but I can't let you risk the universe or allow you to muck up history any more than you already have."

"I will go home," Sally promised, "If I'm as powerful as you say then can't hold me here forever."

"That is exactly what your problem is, you don't know when to quit. You would risk unravelling the universe just to go back home." Donna pointed a finger at the ghost. "In this moment you believe what you say, but tomorrow you'll be asking me the same questions. I'll admit you could find a way out but I've got time on my side, whereas your never-ending denial is just another one of your pitfalls. Just sit back, relax and face the facts, it's just you and me now. You can visit this house, use it as a fortress to keep yourself ignorant but you will never see your friends again."

That is when Sally began to freak out again, the world was beginning to shatter around them once more. Blood was seeping from the walls and a huge hole was forming, sucking in the couch from where it sat. Donna stood back, like she knew where everything was. Sally could feel the sense of home slipping away from her and after it was so far gone, there was no way to get it back.

What was left was a white tile room covered in the grime of blood surrounding a pool that was filled to the brim with clotting, old blood. Nothing good could come from this place, Sally took a step back and joined Donna on the bench on the far side of the room. The witch smirked at her knowingly, ready for everything to reset again. Sally leaned against the older woman and decided to accept her comfort for once.

"Welcome home, Sally." Donna smiled, rubbing the dead girls back and taking one of Sally's long brown curls and wrapping it lazily around her finger. "Where to next?"

Sally stared at her blankly, seeming to forget her resolve to escape. The world was shaping around the two again, Donna hoped this time she would conjure up a place with a magazine or at least something to hold her attention other than Sally's questions and constant whining.

They were back in the spa being pampered. Sally was no longer looking at Donna keeping her eyes distant, keeping her thoughts to herself as she went through the same argument as yesterday but today was different. The ghost remembered everything and she was going to find a way out of there, one question at a time.


End file.
